


just switch your brain off

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Wilson has ADHD, winona is more towards mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: So, apparently undiagnosed adhd can cause depression.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	just switch your brain off

He can't sleep.

It's the day after she's managed to get the communal tent up and ready for sleeping in, and he can't sleep.

It's best described as his brain simply being unable to turn off.

Sometimes it keeps him awake 'til the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes it keeps him awake for several nights in a row.

(There's probably at least one rumor going around of him having a stash of green mushrooms. He refuses to confirm or deny this, of course.)

Winona's curled up next to him, and he can hear her breathing. Every single camp member's breathing. It reminds him that they're not dead, at least. Nobody's dead, and everything's fine.

Except for the fact that he still can't turn his brain off.

It's annoying and he can't vocalize anything lest he wake someone up and potentially get an earful, and he doesn't want to get an earful, that's rejection, and he's trying to avoid that in the first place because his emotions have a tendency to skyrocket and then he shuts himself away for more than a few days and ends up wondering if anyone cares.

Cival wriggles a bit to try and get comfortable, shivering despite the blankets.

Now is not the time to open up a constantly bleeding heart.

He's not sure why he's so scared about this. Likely something to do with his rampant paranoia about being replaced and abandoned, but they wouldn't do that, right?

**Author's Note:**

> probably distantly related to: 'Winona tries to build a bigass tent, thinks about things, learns to ask for help on occasion, and almost passes out in relief at finishing something, the fic'
> 
> and the couple of previous fics about this.


End file.
